<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>verge of loosing love by seesawthefourth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218092">verge of loosing love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seesawthefourth/pseuds/seesawthefourth'>seesawthefourth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Alternative Universe - FBI, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seesawthefourth/pseuds/seesawthefourth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>not only jeongguk gets surprised with sheild headquarters taken over and files leaked all over the internet but jaehyun also confesses. how is a man supposed to cope with all that?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>verge of loosing love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the past me would hate the new me's writing style lmao but i was high on dopamine so</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jeongguk hits his knee against his wooden desk when the a cruse rings out, loud and angry in the stilted environment of soft mumbles of co workers, of keyboards typing at an unconsistent rhythm of ruffling papers on desks, and the rare coughs and ringtone quickly silenced. </p><p>everything comes to a stop, a minute or two in which they all turn to look at the frosted glass - from the barrier separating themselves with the boss - like headless chickens following a sudden noise. he even hears a neck crack, possibly from kim namjoon from the desk beside him who had been complaining about his back until they had entered the headquarters. </p><p>then footsteps, he shares at wide eyed glance with park jimin from the other corner of the room before the door of the boss's office opens and he marches out in a well tailored suit of patterned grey. </p><p>the headquarters goes quiet, so quiet that when a pencil drops from boo seukwan's hand, the clutter it creates on the wooden floor rings out and makes him wince. </p><p>their boss, a rather young ceo who smiled at him three years ago when jeongguk had gave him his ordered drink at the cafe he worked at - was straight backed, oozing the power of firing everyone and widholding them in the office until midnight and work over with as he walked with quick, even strides towards the only television they had in the office, mounted atop of a furnished wall and more of a object display then of use. </p><p>they were never allowed to use it as the television gave their boss a headache, along with the greetings and small talk they had stopped doing in his vinicity after far two many people had left the office with boxes under their arm. </p><p>they watched with baited breath, waiting for the man to move past the television and to the centre of the room, a position he used when he went on rounds in the building - sometimes leaving the position of overlooking everyone from behind their cubicles to come sit with them in it - dark eyes watching them work like robots until he moved away to check on another. </p><p>min yoongi from special agent quarters, a floor blow them says it's exhilarating - that having his eyes on you has a great appeal to it - but jeongguk thinks that he's far too kinky for his own job and in one day he's going to get in trouble for it and in the kind he is looking for. kim seokjin was great at ripping people few notches down, and jeongguk having watched it happen in the community kitchen wouldn't even wish it upon his worst enemy. </p><p>but their boss had a quickly veiled expression on his face, of a stormy emotions flickering over his features and jeongguk feared that this was another calm before the storm and ren would get himself fired for his shrill happy birthday he had forgotten to whisper in a momentary rush. </p><p>he looked second away from blowing up on them, they being the unlikely ones who share a glass wall with their boss while the roudiest of them where down below, talking so loudly that jeongguk could hear them from the community kitchen on level five. </p><p>with his heart already thrumming in his throat and his brain berating him of eating onion and shrimp sandwich for his breakfast, incase the boss goes by him and gets annoyed at his onion breath ; and the bad feeling his stomach had been warning about since the morning and he had taken it to mean something else then being fired - but the feeling was worsening and he'll so have to move back in with his parents until he found another job willing to take in a intelligence analyst. </p><p>the boss stopped in front of the tv, not even glancing at them as he picked up the remote and turns it on. the feeling it creates makes him whiplash, a sudden cursed image of kim seokjin pulling the television out of its frame and smashing it on the ground like the hulk flickered through his mind - green veins on bulging arms ehich teared the suit apart as he turned green, big and monstrous. like a frankenstein wannabe the hulk was supposed to be, catered by s.h.i.e.l.d after the battle of new york, hidden away until something else happened. </p><p>he flickers through channels, going past frantic newscasters to the level seven's curiosity until it stops at nct daily, where kim doyoung and lee donhyuck are equally as frantic - stacks on papers on their desks as images of classified information goes back, jeongguk is sure he sees beomgyu face go by, his face stamped with classified with aron' face seconds later. </p><p>in the quiet of the office, the newscaster's voice echoes and jeongguk feels a pit grow deeper and deeper in his stomach. " these classified information was leaked during the world security council at the sheild headquarters minutes ago on the internet, leading to the question of the safety of the memebers still stuck in the building and who had went past the passwords the government has kept secret for years  - ". </p><p>he suddenly understands with clarity of what had just transpered, of why their boss had screamed at nothing. it was no secret in the departments that the fbi's information were also handled by sheild at numerous times and with this, information - from the missions they gone on, the information they had painstakingly analyzed - were out and about for vultures to stumble upon. </p><p>the government was burning, crashing down and it would be no wonder if sheild would go down with itamd the fbi would follow soon after if things weren't controlled. but how can it be controlled when the newscasters dropping another bombshell - it was no wonder that they asked for analysis from financial experts, borrowed speacil agents from the department and never returned them,  pulling scientists out and vanishing them - that hydra was sheild and that agency had been catering to terrorists - arnim zola was hidden where? - since it's beginning. </p><p>it left him reeling, like someone pulled the rug under him. words bounce on walls, outcrys of mortification, annoyance, anger and horror filling the office as the the newscasters carry on, their voices drowned out by many. minhyun had collapsed in his chair while sungwoon seemed transfixed by the reports on the television, frowning. </p><p>in between that, kim seokjin stands like an anchor, an unmoveable piece of marble and jeongguk latches onto the fact that their boss might have some kind of plan for them. he wouldn't have come out and turned the television on, if it wasn't for that. </p><p>and then the television turns off and the office goes quiet with it - they all knew it meant attention and talking in between that would lead to disaster. but one voice, barely a whisper rose and half of the office collectively turned to glare at the new intern who shrunk into herself, her words of "at least, hydra had complete control of hulk", dooming her. </p><p>jeongguk could see that, in the tensed air, in the face of his co workers, on the strangely too blank face of their boss. </p><p>" get out". their boss snapped, his voice sharp. the order rang in the silence amd as they watched, the intern hunched deeper into herself as she quickly picked her stuff - throwing them so quickly into one of the boxes they kept just in case near the water dispenser that her pencil case screeched - and ran out, her footsteps echoing on tiles. </p><p>once the click clack of heels had receded, their boss turned towards them - taking them all in and jeongguk stopped himself from gulping, from showing that he was definitely intimidated. </p><p> </p><p>" now". he said. "i need all of you to gather everything which has been leaked, from the smallest cases to the largest. and delete them". and he was striding out, towards the stairs. </p><p>they waited for his leave in silence and then exploded in flurry of gossip, slipping into their chairs and threw out ideas on where they find them. </p><p>"how about porn hub?". once said. </p><p>" or achieve of our own?" soonyoung pipes in, already pulling up the site. </p><p>" if you think reddit would hide something, where would they hide under?". namjoon asked aloud, many answers ranging from r/foodporn and r/beauty replied back but jeongguk thought they were bullshit and he told namjoon exactly that. </p><p>he leaned over his chair, peeking into the search engine namjoon had pulled up. "if you think -", he continued. "- that they wouldn't download them or save them on google drive you're stupid". </p><p>" is that what you'll do, jeon?". jimin said as he went past them, with several mugs in his arms. </p><p>jeongguk scoffed. "of course". </p><p>"big brain talk, is it?". someone said and jeongguk swirled around to find the culprit but with so many new faces he had seen in his first year, those voices were hard to match with their faces. </p><p>instead he settled into a simple fuck you and asked an intern to get him the manila folder filled with google usernames. he caught seaunkwan slip into the dark web, typing too quickly on the keyboard for him fo catch anything. jeongguk wouldn't be surprised if he was writing sheilds files right in the search bar, instead of some elaborate things others were searching under, along with the half who were pulling the straight out of the shield website they had leaked the info under. </p><p>after all, they were not going to leave a single stone unturned if it meant their lives and jobs were on the line. </p><p>jeongguk hadn't even told his parents where he worked at, fearing that his mother would spread it like wildfire in the aunties club she has taunting others at for years. </p><p>just as he thought that, minhyun rounded at him. "when were you a quarterback, you ass?". </p><p>"in high school". jeongguk instantly replied. his answer was almost a reflex to him, having already been used to it. his past and the fact his father was the chief of police in new york had made it almost too easy to slip in the ranks of the special agents, of cool gadgets which didn't exist and sneaking around he really had no patience for. </p><p>until it hit - that nobody but his superiors knew his background - and he whirled around to find his file open on minhyun's screen.</p><p>"wait why? - the fbi isn't supposed to be there!". </p><p>he gaped. but others are already turned away, trying to make quick work so they can too pull their own files out. jeongguk was pretty sure ren was also in the same boat as him as he saw him cursing as he ducked back into his cubicle, from where jeongguk didn't see. </p><p>" would you look at those muscles". jimin announced, leisurely making his way in the face with a full try of coffee. it seemed he had somehow managed to see one of those pictures munhyun was scrolling by with a smirk on his face. " i don't get why you hide that, jeon?". he smirked at him. </p><p>jeongguk grimaced at him as his co worker placed his mug in front of him and muttered a quick thank you as he jumped from his chair to rustle the mouse away from minhyun to download the file and delete it from the internet. his co worker whined at that, playfully scowling at him as he took the mouse back. </p><p>namjoon though, was laughing with the others as jeongguk shrugged unapologetically and returned to his chair and the hot mug of sweet coffee. </p><p>it was his bad luck though, that when he turned to glance at the time on his mobile found his insta exploding, his family whatasspp flooding in with what he hoped wasn't his file and the single threatening message from his mom on his screen. </p><p>" whats wrong?". namjoon asked. jeongguk showed him the message, of a simple sentence of 'wait till you come home, son' and they both winced at the memory of his loud mother. jeongguk had joined the fbi because of namjoon, years after he had become friends through his part time cafe namjoon visited during his breaks. </p><p>not that he'll ever tell his mother that, she was already planning his wedding when there was literally nothing there. now at least, but nobody needed to know that. </p><p>he turned his phone off and returned to finding files in google drives, downloading them or printing them if the printer was free and deleting them as quickly as he entered. the printer though, would be thrown out in the trash after, it'll be that fried. </p><p>"jeongguk". namjoon shook his shoulder, and he turned to frown at him. "someone wants to talk to you". </p><p>he blinked, turning away the blinding white of the computer screen and to the glass doors leading into their office, to the distinct shape of jung jaehyun leaning against the wall. he waved at him. </p><p>jeongguk turned away, blanking out his expression. hopefully the other will take his blush as an affect of the stupid ac not working. </p><p>namjoon stared. "well?". he asked after jeongguk didn't say anything. </p><p>"i'm going to go refill my coffee". </p><p>"okay". </p><p>his co worker nodded slowly and he felt heat rise further up his neck, to his already pink ears and cheek. he pushed back his swirly chair and left with almost ran out of the office, his friend's eyes all the way on him. </p><p>jaehyun met him halfway, a smile already on his lips but jeongguk was not in the mood for a hello and dragged him away by his arm - leading them further into the level, past glass doors and near the stairwell. </p><p>"why the fuck are you here?". </p><p>he pulled away, taking in his uniform - a black tracksuit, really if you forget what it hid - and his disheveled hair. it seemed he was in a hurry but it just made his heckles rise even more. </p><p>he was already jittery from what had transpired within the past twenty minutes and now here was jaehyun, mussed hair and an affronted expression on his too attractive face. </p><p>jaehyun rubbed his arm. "hello to you too, i guess". </p><p>jeongguk huffed. "hi". </p><p>"also i work here?". </p><p>he stared. "below us. and anyways shouldn't you be leaving or something? boss went down". </p><p>jaehyun sighed then, his hand going to his rub the nape of his neck sheepishly. "about that... we're leaving in fifteen minutes". </p><p>"and are you going to tell me why?". jeongguk tried to look as innocent as possible, widening his eyes and hoping that it'll convince him to spill the beans like it made him buy him ice cream. </p><p>"no". he said. "he'll have my skin if i do -". jeongguk opened his mouth to argue again. " - and we both know you're a huge gossip. and really gukk you don't have to deny that". </p><p>he denied that. </p><p>but still he didn't shake and jeongguk needed to know why they were leaving. ofcourse he had his own ideas as to why suddenly he was leaving but information was better then nothing. </p><p>that was probably one of the bad points of knowing jung jaehyun. he would would melt at a single touch but would not tell anything, not even gossip jeongguk's sure he knows and partakes in. it's written in his body language whenever they stumble upon each other at the community kitchen, turning away from conversation with taeyong to return to statistics which he knows he hates. </p><p>but that was great trait in a special agent, even if he wouldn't talk occasional information. it wasn't like he would tell anyone else, well except the office which thrived on those cookie points. </p><p>"so why are here?". he asked. </p><p>and that's why jaehyun shied away and jeongguk latched on. </p><p>"i mean, it isn't normal for your secret fuck buddy to visit you at your office". jaehyun looked even more nervous then before, he saw gleefully. "especially when they have fifteen to leave". and haven't suited up to start storming the sheild headquarters he hoped they were. </p><p>jeongguk after all, will tell them to namjoon to get the topic away from jaehyun and his sudden appearance. </p><p>at least it will for namjoon and everyone else. jaehyun was the secret, twice visiting fuckbuddy he had for all day in his apartment who he didn't really sleep with after the couple months for but who'll ask what they do after he says fuck buddy, right? he wasn't going to tell everyone though. </p><p>and if namjoon asks him later, jung jaehyun would be notjing more then the creep following him, nothing else and if namjoon saw him running out of apartment complex next week, it was because he was being a creep. </p><p>"i just- i wanted to tell you something". he cracked, somehow looking even more anxious. he was shuffling his feet, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. </p><p>jeongguk had this insane urge to grab his hand and make him stop and so he did just that. instead of making him relax, like it usually did he went tense. so he decided on another tactic which worked on namjoon: "okay?". </p><p>"i really don't want to ruin our relationship". and his brain jumped to the point he never wanted to think of. was jaehyun sick of his company now, he hadn't when jeongguk had visited him in the afternoon. had he had enough of his too warm body when they cuddled, of the coffee he had too sweet or what? was he annoyed that jeongguk liked binging peaky blinders instead of game of thrones with him? </p><p>he swallowed, his eyes flickering to jaehyun's.<br/>
"really?". he breathed. was jaehyun really going to drop him right before he went to mission? probably. </p><p>"so go on then jaehyun". he kept their eyes locked. "profess your undying love for me". like they were in an old romantic movie where the hero spills their love to their partner right before the action and the past fight with the villian. "because that it what i'll-" </p><p>"yes i am". </p><p>he choked on his words, his brain short-circuiting. why was it with people introducing dramatic changes in his life at the same day -  his mother told him of her new fiancee on the same day he had been accepted by the fbi too. didn't they care that he was getting too close to white hairs because of it, to heart attacks he got him from finding the pet racoon of his neighbor he now dested in his made bed and namjoon in the streets. "... what?". he got out. </p><p>"i like you". and wasn't it worried seeing him suddenly so confident?. "i have since the day we had met". </p><p>"that's amazing". he lamely replied.</p><p>"yeah". </p><p>jeongguk stared. "well", he licked his lips. he pretended like he didn't see jaehyun follow the action like he didn't see it. "that's great to know".</p><p>he stepped back. "i like you too, by the way. i don't know when but i did when we started on the second season of peaky blinders". </p><p>jaehyun tried to say something but he was already off, running back to the office and hoping everyone will accept his flushed cheeks as the cause of his running. </p><p>he threw himself in his chair and ignored the looks everyone threw him. namjoon raised an eyebrow. "i thought you went to get coffee? ". he teased. </p><p>"not a word". he hissed back. </p><p>he got back to his work just as their boss returned, not giving them a glance as he closed his office doors on them. </p><p>there was a message on his phone and he gingerly opened it. jaehyun had typed:</p><p>i might have been a little too dramtic but...<br/>
you still like me right</p><p>he typed back a quick: drama queen and yes before turning away from it. </p><p>when he got him in the evening, there was another message waitig for him. </p><p>sure<br/>
i'll come by at night, gguk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave kudos and messages cause that gives me dopamine.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>